tppnwgpark93fandomcom-20200216-history
Amelia Tamazaki/Amelia Gallery
|-| Design= =Design Documents= Design Sketches and Artwork Danganronpa 2 Character Illustration - Sonia Nevermind.jpg|Character illustration by Rui Komatsuzaki Danganronpa 2 Character Design Profile Sonia Nevermind.png|''Danganronpa 2'' design sketches''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair'' in-game concept art gallery Danganronpa 2 Character Design Profile 1.2 Reload Artbook Sonia Nevermind.png|''Danganronpa 2'' design sketches''Danganronpa 1.2 Official Setting Materials Collection'' (Danganronpa 1.2 Reload art book) Danganronpa 2 Sonia Concept - DR2 Art Book.png|''Danganronpa 2'' design sketches''Super Danganronpa 2 Official Setting Materials Collection'' (Danganronpa 2 art book) Early Designs and Concept Art Danganronpa 2 Character Concept - DR2 Art Book (16).png|''Danganronpa 2'' early design sketches''Super Danganronpa 2 Official Setting Materials Collection'' (Danganronpa 2 art book) Danganronpa 2 Character Concept - 1.2 Reload Art Book (31).png|''Danganronpa 2'' early design sketches''Danganronpa 1.2 Official Setting Materials Collection'' (Danganronpa 1.2 Reload art book) Danganronpa 2 Character Concept - 1.2 Reload Art Book (32).png|''Danganronpa 2'' early design sketches Danganronpa 2 Sonia Nevermind Character Design Profile Overview Danganronpa 1.2 Art Book.png|''Danganronpa 2'' character profile overview'Scan Credit:' [http://sherbetusagi.tumblr.com/post/72924497718/sonia-character-pages-from-the-reload-book @sherbetusagi on Tumblr] (Profile) Danganronpa 2 Sonia Nevermind Character Design Profile Danganronpa 1.2 Art Book.png|''Danganronpa 2'' design profile and key characteristics Danganronpa 3 Booklet - Design Sketches - Sonia Nevermind.png|''Danganronpa 3'' Despair Arc early design sketches Danganronpa 3 - Despair Arc - Design Sketch Cels (1).jpg|''Danganronpa 3'' Despair Arc design sketch cel'mandarake.co.jp:' ダンガンロンパ3 -The End of 希望ヶ峰学園- 設定 |-| 93park= =''93park''= Opening Danganronpa 2 Sonia Nevermind Dangan Island English Intro.png|Dangan Island Intro (English) Danganronpa 2 Sonia Nevermind Dangan Island Japanese Intro.png|Dangan Island Intro (Japanese) Danganronpa 2 Sonia Nevermind True Intro English.png|True Intro (English) Danganronpa 2 Sonia Nevermind True Intro Japanese.png|True Intro (Japanese) Introduction Danganronpa 2 Sonia Nevermind English Game Introduction.png|Sonia's Introduction (English) Danganronpa 2 Sonia Nevermind Talent Intro Japanese.png|Sonia's Introduction (Japanese) Prologue Danganronpa 2 CG - Students in the classroom.png|Inside a mysterious classroom Danganronpa 2 CG - Everyone at the beach (1).png|At the beach Danganronpa 2 CG - Everyone at the beach (2).png|At the beach Danganronpa 2 CG - Start of the Killing School Trip.png|The start of the Killing School Trip Danganronpa 2 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Prologue).png|Prologue (End - Silhouette) Chapter 1 Danganronpa 2 - Girls-Only Gathering Event.png|Girls-Only Gathering Event bonus scene Danganronpa 2 CG - Everyone at the party.png|The party Danganronpa 2 CG - A photo of the party (2).png|A photo of the party Danganronpa 2 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 1).png|Students in the elevator to the Class Trial room (Chapter 1) Danganronpa 2 CG - Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 1) (1).png|Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 1) Danganronpa 2 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Chapter 1).png|Chapter 1 (End - Silhouette) Chapter 2 Danganronpa 2 CG - Sonia Nevermind's beach attire.png|Arriving at the diner Danganronpa 2 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 2).png|Students in the elevator to the Class Trial room (Chapter 2) Danganronpa 2 CG - Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 2) (1).png|Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 2) Danganronpa 2 CG - The students and Fuyuhiko's injuries.png|Tending to an injured Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu Danganronpa 2 Chapter Title - Chapter 2 (End)2.png|Chapter 2 (End - Silhouette) Chapter 3 Danganronpa 2 CG - Summer Festival Tree Event.png|Summer Festival Tree bonus scene Danganronpa 2 CG - Sonia Nevermind with Hiyoko Saionji struggling with her outfit.png|Hiyoko unable to fix her outfit Danganronpa 2 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 3).png|Students in the elevator to the Class Trial room (Chapter 3) Danganronpa 2 CG - Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 2) (1).png|Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 3) Danganronpa 2 CG - Nekomaru Nidai's new form (1).png|Nekomaru showing off his new body Danganronpa 2 Chapter Title - Chapter 3 (End)2.png|Chapter 3 (End - Silhouette) Chapter 4 Riding roller coaster.jpg|Sonia riding a rollercoaster for the first time. Class 77 on Monokuma train.jpg|Sonia and the others raiding a train heading to the Funhouse. Chapter 5 Hajime promising not to give up hope.png|The image poster pre the last trial. Sonia finding out the bombs are fireworks.png|Sonia and Monomi seeing the fake fireworks. Chapter 6 Event 170 (1).png|Sonia motivated by Hajime Hinata's words (1). Event 170 (2).png|Sonia motivated by Hajime's words (2). SDR2 cast graduation.jpg|Sonia and the other survivors activated the Forced Shutdown. Farewell.jpg|Sonia and the other survivors as the virtual world falls apart. Other Content Danganronpa 2 - Lodge - Sonia Nevermind.png|Sonia's lodge Danganronpa 2 Pixel Graphic Banner.png|Pixel cast banner''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair'' in-game concept art gallery Report Card Sonia Nevermind's Report Card Page 1.jpeg|Page 1 Sonia Nevermind's Report Card Page 2.jpeg|Page 2 Sonia Nevermind's Report Card Page 3.jpeg|Page 3 Sonia Nevermind's Report Card Page 4.jpeg|Page 4 Sonia Nevermind's Report Card Page 5.jpeg|Page 5 Sonia Nevermind's Report Card Page 6.jpeg|Page 6 Sonia Nevermind's Report Card Page 7.jpeg|Skill |-| Promo= Promotional Art Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 2 (Japanese) - Sonia Nevermind.png|''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair'' Japanese Website Profile'Danganronpa.com/2:' [http://danganronpa.com/2/ Japanese Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Website] Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (Japanese) - Sonia Nevermind.png|''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload'' Japanese Website Profile'Danganronpa.com/reload:' [http://www.danganronpa.com/reload/ Japanese Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Website] Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 2 (English) - Sonia Nevermind.png|''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair'' English Website Profile'Danganronpa.us:' [http://danganronpa.us/danganronpa2/home.html English Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Website] Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc (Japanese) - Sonia Nevermind.png|''Danganronpa 3 (Despair Arc)'' Japanese Website Profile'NBCUNI.co.jp:' [http://www.nbcuni.co.jp/anime/danganronpa3/ Japanese Danganronpa 3 (Despair Arc) Website] Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz (Japanese) Sonia Nevermind.png|''Danganronpa 3 (Despair Arc)'' Japanese Personality Quiz[http://www.nbcuni.co.jp/anime/danganronpa3/special/index02000000.html Japanese Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz (Despair Arc)]